gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 54 - Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special
Let's wrap up Total Drama Action with... Episode 54: Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Premise: Celebrity Manhunt hosts Josh and Blaineley catch up with all the Total Drama contestants to see what they have been up to. Later, the contestants find out that Chris McClean is replacing all the contestants in a new season called Total Drama Dirtbags and the contestants are on a cross-country race to save their fame. Fun Fact: Heather couldn't get a date in her semi-formal; so she made out with her cat Bruiser! Also, apparently Courtney and Duncan have a raccoon named Brittany? What were the contestants up to? -Lindsay and Beth visited Paris and when Lindsay accidentally ruined the Mona Lisa in the Louvre, she and Beth had to spend time in prison, and Beth's parents had to bail her out of jail using their car (or in Beth's ending, the prize money). -Noah has been off the radar! Where is he at? He later revealed that he's Chris's assistant, until he got fired before the Gemmi awards... -Apparently, Owen got abs? Or at least, he taped a picture of it onto his belly. XD -DJ and his momma had a cooking show called "Momma's Heaping Healthy". There food was so unhealthy and so good at the same time that it was literally to die for. Then, they were left with nothing but their tour bus and shattered hopes and dreams. -Ezekiel's back on the farm and trying to show off his bling to everyone -Harold, Cody, Justin, and Trent formed a boy band called the Drama Brothers. Unfortunately, they went downhill when they were seen naked at a pool party and forced to do community service. Harold then went his separate ways with the band when Trent mentioned that the problem with their band was the music, and then after their next album (sold on the same day as Harold's solo album) was a failure, the band broke up. Eventually, they reunited and are releasing their last hit single. -Harold gained weight from eating burritos to expand his diaphragm and improve his beat-boxing skills -Gwen and Heather are having a blog war and they had a catfight on Celebrity Manhunt -Katie and Sadie have been helping Gwen with her video blogs and went green together! -It was splitsville between Duncan and Courtney as Courtney's "my way or the highway" attitude got on Duncan's nerves -Geoff's fame skyrocketed over Bridgette, making her jealous. But luckily, they quickly made up and they've done everything together! -Izzy became a famed actress until she blew up at her crew, leaving the director in trauma counseling for several months. -Tyler and Leshawna starred in many reality shows together. Leshawna trimmed down that lucious bootay of hers and Tyler even got to show off his athletic skills on the set of these shows (excluding the time he got hit with a cinder block on "Sharp Things Flying at Your Head"). -Eva is apparently not a fan of the paparazzi! Challenge: Preserve the fame! Contestants for World Tour: DJ, Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Duncan, Cody, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Sierra, Izzy, Owen, Alejandro, Tyler, Noah, Harold Non-participants: Geoff, Trent, Justin, Beth, Eva, Katie, Sadie My Favorite Part: The interesting plot This was definitely an amazing special. Although I prefer Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, this was definitely a good one. The plot kept me invested the whole time and to be honest, I had no idea where it was going. I really wanted to know how the contestants were going to get that fame back and prove to Chris that they still had it. And chances are, through that cross-country journey to beat Alejandro's truck and the Total Drama Dirtbags cast, they prove to Chris that they really do still have it. I found it to be a great resolution to the main plot of the story. It was interesting, I loved the drama that it contained, and there was a lot of really good comedy. I also liked the beginning and I liked catching up with all the contestants. I was curious to see what they were up to and there was definitely a lot going on. Lindsay and Beth were pretty funny when they accidentally ruined the Mona Lisa and Lindsay tried speaking louder to the French police about her earring (we even get a Dexter's Laboratory reference when one of the guards says "Omelette du Frommage!"). Duncan and Courtney bickering on camera was also pretty funny and I loved that part during the chase scene when they were bickering and then randomly started making out, letting the bus spin out of control. I also enjoyed watching Gwen and Heather's blog rivalry. Katie and Sadie were actually really funny in that scene when they kept on talking during Gwen's green blog and then Heather suddenly mocks Gwen's "loser video blog". Their catfight on Celebrity Manhunt was also very entertaining to watch. The scene with Owen getting new abs was also pretty funny, the Drama Brothers were enjoyable with their "When I Cry" song and their naked dive during a pool party, and when Josh and Blaineley get disgusted by Geoff and Bridgette calling each other by their pet names. There were also other small scenes, like Harold going "Lo$o" (solo), Izzy cussing out her crew on set, Tyler showing off his new athletic moves, and Sierra hugging Blaineley out of excitement when she got to interview the contestants. Momma DJ was also really funny in this episode, especially when she slapped Sierra for being too stalker-ish, slapped Ezekiel for saying "yo, yo, yo", and told the contestants to wipe their feet before entering their tour bus. Leshawna's big bra was also entertaining to watch, especially during the scene with the falling bus. The twist on Total Drama Dirtbags was also very shocking at the end. We also had some good foreshadowing of Alejandro being a villain next season. Even Sierra, despite her stalkerish personality, was very funny in this episode, and she also shows her devotion and faith to the cast of Total Drama and her speech shows how much she's willing to support them. She's definitely a great character who's exciting to explore into next season. There are also a few confessional scenes at the end that I cracked up in, like Harold hitting on Leshawna and trying to form an alliance with her, as well as Ezekiel rapping in the confessional. There were also other scenes, like Tyler and Lindsay head-fiving in the bus, Owen landing on Noah during the bus's fall, Eva throwing a tantrum after finding out she won't be competing next season, and the funny introduction of Total Drama World Tour at the end. I am a bit bummed out that characters like Geoff, Trent, and Eva aren't competing, but I am happy that Izzy, Tyler, and Noah are in next season. Overall, this was a great conclusion to Total Drama Action and a great lead into Total Drama World Tour. And that is every episode of Total Drama Action reviewed. I'll see you all soon with my seasonal review of Total Drama Action! Category:Blog posts